Secrets part 1
by terpsfan
Summary: This is a new series im working on. It's gonna be really good. Read it, ok? And REVIEW!Oh yeah and there's no disclaimer until the end of the whole series. It's about 5 chapters long, not too long. Enjoy!
1. The letter

Secrets  
  
Chapter 1  
It had been a few days after Harry Potter had returned to number 4 Privet Drive when he received an owl. It was a beautiful, brown one but was very strong. It held a package. He didn't recognize the handwriting, nor the owl itself. The owl held the package in its mouth and a letter was attached onto his leg.   
  
The owl put out his leg so that Harry could take the letter, then proceeded to dumb the package onto Harry's bed and fly around the room. The owl flew around while Harry opened the letter and began to read.   
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter  
  
We would like for you to join us in burying our son, Cedric Anthony Diggory. The viewing is July 7th and the funeral on the 8th. We realize this isn't enough time, but we both wish to get this over with.   
  
We also would like to extend an invitation for you to speak in memory of Cedric. We would love it if you did. Please send a letter back with Goodrich, our new owl with your response. We really appreciate it.   
  
Thank You-  
  
Amos and Ginger Diggory.   
  
P.S. we will provide a place for you to stay and a portkey to get here. All you have to do is wait until July 6th at 5:39 pm then open the package. Don't do it any sooner.   
Harry heard Dudley stomping up the stairs and stuffed the package into his trunk. He heard Dudley open up the door and screamed…  
  
Harry had forgotten to hide the owl.   
  
Dudley ran as fast as he could downstairs, yelling about strange creatures. Harry chuckled and scribbled a reply as fast as he could. He attached it to the owl and sent it out of the window, just in time. Vernon and Petunia Dursley came storming up the steps. They pulled open the door and glared at Harry, who tried to look innocent. Vernon took a quick look around the room, and then said something.   
  
"Potter! What was that thing that scared Dudley?" he screamed. Harry opened his mouth to reply.   
  
"An owl" he said meekly. Petunia couldn't control herself, she started to laugh. Harry glanced at them strangely, before remembering Cedric's funeral. He had to ask if he could go.   
  
"Umm Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" he asked timidly. They stopped laughing and glared at him, as if to say 'what?' "Umm, last year a kid was killed and I'm supposed to attend the funeral on the 7th, can I go" he asked.   
  
"No. That's the day Aunt Marge will be returning." He grunted.   
  
"What if I owl Sirius right now? I wonder what he has to say," he said. Vernon looked shocked, but quickly recovered.   
  
"Fine you can go." Vernon replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Amos and Brenda Diggory were going throw the owls they received from all over. Many kids from hogwarts had sent them cards to say how sorry they were. They reached Harry's letter, which was at the way bottom of the stack. Brenda opened it and read:  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Diggory,  
  
I will be able to attend Cedric's funeral and I will be glad to speak in memory of him. Thank you for the invitation.   
  
Signed,  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
  
Brenda closed it and added his name to the list of people speaking. They had chosen Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Cho Chang and a few others to speak.   
  
It was getting late, so Brenda put the letters aside and went to bed.   
  
A/N:That's the first part. I kinda like it. Review if you want the next part, ok?. Thanks and bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mrs. Figg

Secrets- Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry awoke the next day, another letter was waiting for him. This time it was from Ron, asking if he was attending the funeral.  
  
Harry wrote a quick reply to Ron's letter and went downstairs. His aunt and uncle were downstairs, waiting for Dudley. They were talking Dudley shopping that day and Harry was to stay with Mrs. Figg until he left for the funeral.   
  
Mrs. Figg was a smelly old lady who watched Harry when his aunt and uncle couldn't. Her house smelled of cats, since she had so many. There was pictures of cats everywhere. Harry always dreaded going there.   
  
When Dudley finally came down, dressed in shorts, his aunt and uncle and cousin left, leave Harry to go to Mrs. Figg's and be tortured. Harry left number 4 on Privet Drive and walked to Mrs. Figgs house. The sad thing was, she wasn't home. Harry knocked, but instead of her answering, someone else did.   
  
That someone else had brown hair and strange colored eyes. They were blue with a tint of gray. It was kind of cool looking.   
  
"Hi. Umm, is Mrs. Figg around?" The man looked curious, but nodded and let him in. The guy led Harry to the kitchen, where Mrs. Figg was talking to a few people.   
  
"Harry! Come, sit down." She said. Harry sat down curiously and looked at the guests. They all were wearing… robes? That wasn't right. Mrs. Figg's a muggle, not a witch. While he was thinking, a few more people entered. They all were looking at Harry strangely. He spotted 4 with red hair who looked very firmilar.   
  
"Harry!" said one of them. Suddenly, Harry realized who it was. The Weasleys.   
  
They lowered their hoods, which proved that Harry was correct. Charlie, Bill, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were smiling at him.   
  
"Hi." He said to them. A few more people entered, including Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and a big black dog. They greeted everyone, but when Dumbledore saw Harry, he smiled.   
  
"Hello Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said to him. Harry smiled back and ran to where Snuffles and Lupin were. He gave them each a hug and Dumbledore waved them all over. Harry, Snuffles and Lupin sat and Dumbledore explained (mostly to Harry) what was going on.   
  
"Welcome to Against Voldemort. We have 3 special guests today, one is Remus Lupin, who was a member over 13 years ago. Another is…."   
  
Dumbledore turned to Snuffles, who nodded.   
  
"An old friend. You may change back now." Before you could snap your fingers, Sirius Black was standing in front of everyone, smiling.   
  
Many people greeted him, a few shrieked. After a few moments, Dumbledore spoke again. "And the last had parents here and came here himself over 13 years ago. Harry, say hi to everyone!" Harry looked up, said hi and slumped back into his seat.   
  
The meeting continued, with people suggesting things and Harry interepting every five minutes. At the end of the meeting, a few members came up to him and thanked him for the many pointers on Voldemort.   
  
After everyone had left,Harry checked his wizarding watch he bought last year.  
  
It was 5:30. Harry found his bag, with his robes and the portkey and a few other things he'd need for the next 2 days and held the package with the portkey in his hand.   
  
He checked his watch again: 5:38. One more minute. His alarm went off as he pulled out the portkey, touched it and then dissapearred.   
  
  



	3. The Diggory's

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
It seemed like forever before Harry arrived at what was supposedly the Diggory's house. It was HUGE! It was about half the size of Hogwarts, if not bigger.   
  
He walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. A small house elf opened it and let him in.   
  
" Master is in the living room with some guests. Come on, I'll show you" The tiny house elf led him to a fairly big sized room, where Mr and Mrs. Diggory were sitting. "Master Amos, Harry Potter is here" announced the elf.   
  
Harry walked up next to the elf and Amos nodded. "Mr. Potter, welcome. This is my wife, Ginger. Cedric's cousins are here. Oh yeah and Cho Chang's here too." He paused. "Slinky, show Mr. Potter where he will be staying and also show him to the playroom."   
  
The elf, Slinky led Harry up the stairs to a medium sized room, where Harry dropped his bag off and they headed off to the playroom.   
  
"Dobby told me that Harry Potter's a great wizard. Slinky didn't believe it until now." The elf told him. Harry smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Slinky." Finally, they arrived at the playroom. It was pretty big.Many kids were sitting around, passing balls around. They wore children's robes of all colors. Harry saw Cho Chang sitting with a small boy, comforting him. Harry neared the two and sat next to the small boy.   
  
"Hi. Wanna play?" asked one of the kids, who was throwing a ball to another kid.   
  
"Sure." Harry joined into the small game and pretty soon the kids were laughing and having a great time. That's when Cho noticed Harry.   
  
"Hey Harry! Why are you here?" she asked.   
  
"I was invited" he replied, nearly getting hit in the face by a ball. "The Diggory's knew about my aunt and uncle's hatred against witches and wizards and invited me early." He explained.   
  
"Cool." Cho gave the small boy next to her a big hug and smiled. After a few moments, Cho spoke. "I love it here. The Diggory's are so nice. They were happy to let me stay for the summer."   
  
"You're staying for the summer? Awesome!" Harry replied.   
  
They talked for the rest of the day about Quidditch and a bunch of other things. Before they went to bed, they both smiled at each other, both knowing they had found a friend.   
  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he took a shower, changed into his robes and went downstairs to the kitchen. The Diggory's and a lot of kids were down there eating breakfast while Cho was pouring some cereal for the kids. Harry said hi to the kids, Cho and the Diggory's and poured his own cereal.   
  
"So, umm Harry, how do you know Cho?" asked one of the adult guests. The lady resembled Cho a lot.   
  
"We go to Hogwarts together. Seekers, for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She's a year older though." Explained Harry.   
  
"Yeah and him and Ced were friends" Cho added. Harry smiled. 'It's gonna be fun here' he thought as everyone finished breakfast.   
  
  
A/N: We'll, that's it for now. I'm starting to like this. The first chapter I hated but this one I like. How strange is that? Probaly not that strange.   
  
I've got a lot of reviews already. Thanks! I need to know 2 things: Should I continue this to Cedric's funeral like I origanly planned or should I turn it to more romance. I have a lot of the story worked out but which one should I do? H/G or H/C or go wild and make someone up? There will be a little R/H, but want to focus on Harry. What do you guys think?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cho's Mom, the plot and my imagination. I think that's all. Oh yeah and Mrs. Diggory's name (Ginger) and Cedric's cousins.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lindsay: oops. Sorry for that mistake. Her name is Ginger.   
  
Laila: I agree. I didn't like the first part, but I liked the second part.   
  
Aira, Mladybug3, Hermione G. Potter, Lavender, Katy D*in spirit*and Angelface, and QTPie: thanks for the reviews! You guys all rule!  
  
PEACE AND REVIEW!  



End file.
